narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Asura Path
|image=Asura Path No Cloak.png;Through one of Nagato's Paths. NagatoShuradoCannon.png;Through Nagato. |kanji=修羅道 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shuradō |literal english=Asura Path |other names=Demon Realm |parent jutsu=Six Paths Technique |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |users=Nagato, Sage of the Six Paths, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha |debut manga=383 |debut anime=133 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The grants the user the ability to summon mechanised armour, augmenting their body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry.Naruto chapter 551, page 6 In life, Nagato channelled the Asura Path through the body of a ninja puppeteer. Usage Through the Asura Path, the user is able to form four additional arms and two additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist. These additional appendages, as well as the user's body as a whole, are augmented with a variety of mechanical weaponry, which they can access at will. The user can fire their forearms as long-range projectiles or pull them off to reveal and fire a cluster of segmented missiles at targets. They are also able to protrude a set of flexible blades and drills or mechanical tendrils from their arms and quickly propel themselves forward with a burst of chakra from their feet. The user can also release a powerful chakra blast, which is capable of destroying numerous buildings at once, either by forming a cannon from one of their arms, or opening the crown of their head. Nagato's Asura Path's raw physical power was enough to rip Jiraiya's arm off and crush his throat with basic taijutsu, as well as to throw the Animal Path all the way into Konohagakure from the outskirts of the village. Additionally, the Asura Path was able to survive otherwise fatal damage due to its mechanised insides. All of these abilities befitted the "warring demon" name that the Asura Path held, whilst giving it a considerably higher degree of versatility than the other Six Paths of Pain had (aside from the Deva Path). Mechanisms Kaiwan no Hiya.JPG|The detached arm being launched. Flaming Arrow Missiles.PNG|As displayed through Nagato's Path, not only was the arm detachable, but a cluster of segmented missiles produced from within it. Asura Path's Rockets.jpg|The arm itself could be used as a launching pad to launch the missiles. Asura path laser jutsu.png|The Path's head opening up to reveal a cannon. Chakra Propulsion Boots.PNG|The Path being propelled with mechanisms from the feet. The right hand also shows additional weapons being produced. Nagato using the Asura Path.png|Additional arms being equipped in battle. Influences In Buddhism, the Asura realm is the plane of semi-divine warring demons which people are reincarnated in due to actions based on jealousy, struggle, combat or rationalisation in a previous life. Following a common depiction of Asura, this ability allows the user to possess six arms and three faces, each of which display a different emotion. Like Deva, Asura are also a race of supernatural beings. They are featured in Hinduism as a type of demon and are known to live a life pursuing power. Both depictions play in the abilities of the Asura Path. References es:Camino Asura